Pinky Promise !
by XOXOSABRINAA
Summary: When the Hales and Cullens move in, Bella is ecstatic. When Bella and Edward meet at nine, it was like they were meant for each other.They fall in love, but they keep it a secret.Will they ever admit they love each other?Or lose faith?AH.Normal Couples.
1. Come on, Come out

_Pinky Promise !_

_**I know I haven't wrote a lot in a while. No inspiration, sorry. But someone asked me to write a story, and why not? I have free time. Reviews are appreciated and encourages me to write more. Do not expect the best, I am just experimenting. If you complain, you'll probably get your butt chewed out. Just saying.**_

_**SM OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Come On, Come out._

BELLAPOINTOFVIEW.

"Mommy, mommy!" I whined to my mom, giggling in her arms.

"What Bella?" She asked, kissing me on the head.

"I want to see the new neighbors!" I told her. I was an only child. No one really wanted to talk to me in the neighborhood. I saw a family with a lot of kids look at both of the houses next to us.

"Bella, I doubt they are near your age. Your only nine for god's sake! You should make some friends at school and have fun. You don't need to be sitting here waiting for the neighbor's."

"But mommy! I have no friends at school, I told you. And you can't have anymore kids because I have no daddy. Please mommy, can we at least watch a little bit longer?" I felt lonely all the time. I was only nine, and mommy insisted I should have fun and go play around. But no one at school liked me, I always fell down. They teased me and called me Clumsy Bella.

"Fine Bella. But after this, we are going shopping or something. I barely spend time with you." Mommy rarely did spend time with me. She worked as a chef on TV. I was very mature for my age, so sometimes I was home alone or I was sent to my grandparent's house. Yuck. They smelled like old people.

"Okay mommy." I hugged my mom closely, knowing she'll be gone for a few months because she is taking a few months off to stay with me. When she leaves though, I'll probably have to stay with my yucky grandparents.

After three minutes, a moving truck hauled in the empty house to the right of us. I saw two kids walk out. They looked like twins, but one was a girl and one was a boy.

The girl was really pretty. She looked like she was a few years older then me. She had long, blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She looked, in a sense, like a model. Her twin brother I think, looked like her in a way. He had warm, blue eyes though. And his hair was blonde, but darker then the girl's.

The parents stepped out too, and they looked similar to their kids. The mom was wearing a formal dress, and her husband, I think was wearing very formal clothes. They looked like they just came out of a meeting.

Then, another moving truck drove into the house left to us. I saw three kids-a girl and two boys. The girl looked maybe a year older then me, or maybe my age. She had short, spiky hair that reminded me of a pixies. Her hair was black, and she was very short, but yet adorable. The older guy, looked around the blonde girl I saw age. He was tall for his age, and I saw he was buff. He had blonde hair and I saw he had very noticeable dimples when he smiled. The guy next to him, was very handsome. He had auburn, messy hair. Like he just woke up. He was tall, but shorter then his brother. He looked a year or so older then me. His eyes were warm green, and were sparkling.

"You saw them Bella, do you want to go skating now?" Mommy gently asked me, hugging me. I just realized, my mom really loves me. She loves me so much. I'm the only one left for her. Charlie, or my daddy, died as soon as I was born. I don't understand. But who knows? She can't date because of her busy schedule, and I'm an only child. I'm all she got, and she rarely ever spends time with me. I want to make her happy."Sure Mommy, and after do you want to go eat somewhere?" I asked, out of kindness. And I always wanted to spend time with her too. As I was walking outside to the car, the families were staring at us. The parents smiled at Renee and me. I noticed the kid's were staring at me, and it made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

I tried to rush to the car, because it felt as if eyes were glued on me. Once we got in the car, Mommy started talking about her job.

"I'm planning to make a recipe book. I'm one of the most popular chefs on TV, and quite a few companies are asking for me to sponsor for them…."

I clued out, thinking of the kids I saw. Would they be my friends or worst enemies? It was summer time, and school was soon. I wanted some new friends for school, but everyone avoided me.

Maybe me and the kids would become friends, I just had a feeling. Well, I had a feeling for all new kids, but this one seemed real.

After skating, I got various cuts and bruises. I was glad I went though, this is the first real time me and my mom had spent together. And I had a lot of fun! Mommy kept giggling at me and helping me up when I fell. And I laughed at mommy when she fell down too.

We went to go eat dinner at a really fancy place. The waiters recognized my mom, and asked for an autograph. I hate it when that happens, my mom ends up losing time with me because she is constantly harassed with people asking her for autographs and pictures. I know it sounds selfish, but I rarely spend time with her, and I wish it would last.

"This is really good!" My mom said, munching on her food. She got some vegetable bowl while I got a gourmet spaghetti dish.

My mom and me drove home, and in the car I saw it was only eight o'clock. There's a tradition, when my mom was home, that we rode our bikes around the block, around eight thirty to nine. Our area is really safe and a rich area, so we are always fine.

"Want to go ride bikes mommy?" I asked her.

"Of course! I am so happy we are spending time together, it seems like forever since we every been together." She looked at me softly, and had tears in her eyes. It was true, she was usually away for months at a time, and we haven't done this since I was like eight.

We both got on our bikes, and rode down the street. I saw the other kids walking their dog with their parents. They smiled at mommy.

"Hi!" My mom said, her words filled with happiness. She was excited we were spending time together.

"My names Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. These are our kids," he pointed at the girl that was pixie like, "named Alice," Carlisle pointed at the buff one, "Emmett," and he pointed at the last boy, with the sparkling blue eyes, "and Edward."

"Hi, my names Jenna," the mom of the two blonde kids said, "and this is my husband, Dexter. This is Rosalie." She pointed at the tall, blonde girl. "And this is Jasper." She pointed at the boy, he looked just like his sister.

"Hi my names Renee, and this is my daughter, Bella. So how are you liking the neighborhood so far?"

"It's really great. I like the coziness of the place." Esme smiled shyly, her cheeks a rosy pink.

"Great! Do you guys want to come over for dinner tomorrow at my house?" Mommy offered.

"If it wouldn't give you much trouble, we would love to." Carlisle said.

"Of course we would love to." Dexter agreed.

"No trouble at all, our welcome to the new neighbors. Come over to our house around seven tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Jenna smiled at my mom. "Well, see you tomorrow evening!" Mommy waved bye, and we left.

Mommy and I rode off, and after we got back, I couldn't help thinking about the kids. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward.

I drifted off in to sleep around ten o clock, and fell asleep quickly

* * *

_AN: That was fun. Review please. Tell me your thoughts. I reply to reviews. Have a good day._

**Come on, come out. The weather is warm. **

Fine Frenzy- Come on, Come out.


	2. Come on, Come out EPOV

**PINKY PROMISE!**

**Chapter Number TWO: Come on, Come out EPOV.**

EDWARD POV

"Damn it!" I muttered, turning my body along with the game held in my hand. I was so close…. So close to victory…

No! That stupid red car beat me to it!

I growled under my breath and looked up, yelping when I saw my mom giving me a look from the front seat. And let me say this, she didn't look too happy.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do not say those kind of words." She snapped, and I groaned. I hated it when she used my full name, since she always set me in time out for it.

I nodded in reply and she smiled sweetly at me, turning back around to talk to my dad. I looked back down, seeing my little play station portable was gone, seriously. Panicking, I looked around frantically and saw my brother Emmett was laughing, holding it like a bully.

"Give it back!" I said, reaching for it. I had my seat belt on, over my basketball shorts my dad gave me for my birthday. He always said basketball was good for me since it was fun too, but I preferred my piano. Yes, I was currently learning how to play it and I think I am pretty good. I can play that shark song, was it called Jaws? Thinking back I think it was.

"Come get it," He snapped, snickering in response.

I pouted and unbuckled my seatbelt, half standing and half over his lap, just trying to get back my belongings. "Emmet! Give it back to me, seriously!"

"Never!" He sang, and laughed as I tried to reach for it again, and I finally gave up.

Dang it, he always did this to me!

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. Smiling innocently, I looked to my mom. "Mom, Emmett took my play station and won't give it back!"

"What?" Emmett glared at me, throwing it at my face. I laughed and caught it, just before it hit my face.

"Emmett, give it to him now." My mom said, in an annoyed tone. She didn't even look back, but continued talking to my dad.

Well, I knew one thing for sure. We were moving and I was happy. Last Halloween when I was a super man, and was awesome, I put my pumpkin I carved my name into, I went to get some ice cream. Soon after, I found a moose ate it. Yeah, I was mad. My mom had to take away my costume after that, since I got so mad.

So we were moving somewhere, and I didn't really care. All I cared about was beating this weird car to the finish line. Licking my lip in anticipation I swerved around the corner and knocked into the car, sending it flying back and I got kicked out. It said disqualified but I have no idea what that means.

"Okay, guys, here's are new house. After this house though, there will be a family there called the Hales and they are very important to your father. Please be on your best behavior." My mom said, and I snapped out of my game world.

"Hey mom look! I see someone, and I have a feeling we'll be good friends!" My sister Alice squealed, from the back. I turned to look too, and saw some girl sitting on the grass. Rolling my eyes, I knew they were going to be friends and I'll be seeing more of her. Oh well.

Watching in awe, I saw trees whish by slowly, for my dad was going slow. We had a longer drive way than our other house, and I liked it. Hey, now we can play tag with a longer place to play it in! Yes!

"I hope so honey. She looked like a very nice girl." My mother said and I rolled my eyes. Girls were always so nice to people, it sometimes scared me.

Right when the car stopped, I got out of the car and raced Emmett to the door, running in instantly. We were laughing like boys, but skidded to a complete stop when these two people were staring at us. The girl on the right had long blonde hair, and she didn't look to nice. The one on… The other side had blonde hair, but he was a boy. He was smiling though, like Santa Claus. Maybe he was Santa Claus!

"Nice to meet you, Jasper and Rosalie. It's a pleasure to meet you." My dad walked in and started shaking hands with them, but me and Emmett ignored them and explored the back yard. Those people looked all fancy and like they wanted nothing but silence, so we left.

The back was huge!

Trees a lot of places, and I already looked up to see Emmett in one. Smirking, I ran to one and tried to grab onto one branch, but my hand slipped. I found the one next to it, and was able to get myself up and on it. I laughed at Emmett, who slipped and fell. He looked mad or a minute, but burst out laughing when I started.

I think I was going to like it here!

"Alice, Edward, Emmett! Grab your bags and choose a room!" Daddy yelled from the front porch.

I grabbed my bag with Scooby-Doo on it. (**I LOVE SCOOBYDOO.-SABRINA)** The rest of the suitcases were too heavy for me. I looked at which room I wanted and I wanted the one at the very end of the hallway upstairs near the bathroom.

"I get this room!" I shouted out through the house.

I heard a loud stomping up the stairs, then I saw Emmett looking at my room. "NO I WANT IT!!" He argued with me.

"NO I CALLED IT FIRST!" I stomped my foot on the ground, Emmett always tries to take my stuff. **(LOL. When I get frustrated I stomp, ever since I was like 3 or 4)**

"Emmett! Edward said he'd get it, now go find another room. NOW." Esme scolded him. That's what he deserves. Stealer.

Alice, Emmett, Mommy, Daddy, and I all picked out our rooms and then we decided to go for a walk.

Rosalie and Jasper had a doggie, she was named Dog. Her coat reminded me of a doorknob, they are both so shiny. She is a Boxer and a Pug.

Emmett and Rosalie were talking about cars and stuff. They are both the same age I think, and they kept smiling at each other in a funny way.

Jasper and Alice kept looking at each other and making these weird eyes Mommy and Daddy make to each other. EWWWW.

A few minutes later, the girl I saw on the lawn was riding a bike with her Mommy. Her eyes wer really brown… sorta like a mud puddle, but in a good way! And her hair was so long and shiny and glossy. I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses to make it look so pretty.

Then I saw Mommy smile at them. The little girl's mommy said, "Hi!" Like she was really happy or

hyper.

And then mommy and daddy said their names and pointed us out. Then Rosalie and Jaspers' parents said their names and pointed out them.

Then the lady said, "Hi my is Renee and this is my daughter Bella. So how are you liking the neighborhood so far?"

Mommy said she liked the coziness or something like that. Then Renee offered to make a dinner for us the next day. Bella looked really nervous under the attention. She was pretty and I wanted to touch her creamy skin. But Daddy said I can't touch girls because they have cooties.

Then Daddy, Mommy, Jenna, and Dexter agreed to dinner. After that Bella and Renee rode off down the street. I couldn't help but wonder why this girl was so pretty. Maybe she drinks something special like Alice did. Alice drinks this nasty clear green stuff that tasted like Asian fruit. **(WOOT. Aloe rules :D)**

I fell asleep that night really fast. I was tired and my bed was really combertable. I looked out my window and saw that I could see Bella's room. I saw her and her mom hugging and then she was being put into bed. Then my eyes shut and I went blank.

**AN: This story is being co-written by /YolandaFriella**

**SABRINA: Changed my name. It is now XOXOSABRINAA , instead of SABRINALUVSTWILIGHT. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been a whole shitload of places lately and been hanging with close family members. Fun fun :D **

**YOLANDA: She is /YolandaFriella …. She had nothing to say. Just read her stories. They are good 8D**

**Please review. Appreciated to see how much you care. Helps me actually want to write.**


	3. Mary's Song OhMyMyMyPart1

**MARY'S SONG (OH MY MY MY)**

**Bella's POV.[[nine]]**

It was almost time to go to the Cullen's house. Mommy and I were going to have dinner there with the Hales. I was so nervous because maybe the kids wouldn't like me.

I got dressed into a short-sleeve gray shirt and wore some shorts. Mommy wore a purple dress that reminded me of summertime. We both had our hair tied up because it was really hot. Mommy said it was a ninety five. I think she was lying though. It has to be at least two hundred. It's too hot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mommy and I walked next door and she knocked on the door. Carlisle opened the door and smiled at us.

"Hello. Come inside! The food is ready." He told us. It smelled really good…

"Ok, thanks." Mommy smiled and we both took our shoes off and walked into the kitchen and I saw the kids sitting next to each other giggling. I felt left embarrassed. Just like school… I was always the one left out.

"You guys are looking cute today!" Jenna complimented us.

"Thank you." I said shyly looking at the floor.

Esme and my mom started talking so I went to go sit at the dinner table right across from the girl with the spiky hair.

"Hi! My name is Alice. You must be Bella. You're really pretty! After dinner do you want to play outside with us?"

"Mkay." I smiled at her. She was actually being nice to me… that's so weird. No one has been nice to me yet..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was really yummy Esme!" I just finished dinner and so did everyone else. She cooked better then Mommy did.

"Thank you honey!" She smiled at me warmly.

"Let's go play now Bella." She tugged on my arm.

I looked at my mom if it was ok and she smiled and gestured me to go.

**AN: yes I had to end here. I know its freakin short but I have no time in my schedule anymore. I am very sorry that it is this short + uncomplete. I think I'm going to start doing short, choppy chapters like weekly or daily now. R+R. again, sorry. I just started a new grade and getting used to it was hard. New chapter hopefully up soon. Short choppy chapters now. Need a beta. Application review. I'll review the people that apply [if there is any] + chooose, mmks?  
**


End file.
